


【all农】恋爱重跑？

by mamalland



Series: 弄农系列 [1]
Category: all农 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, 生子
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamalland/pseuds/mamalland
Summary: 农崽一觉醒来，发现自己怀孕了，失忆了，所以娃他爸是谁？





	1. Chapter 1

01

陈立农失恋了。

高中毕业当天，又恰好是18岁生日，小小的巧合令他觉得这一天大约就是命定的那一天了吧。然后，突然就鼓起了毕生勇气，给那个喜欢了大半辈子的人发了消息。

-我喜欢你。我考去了你的城市读大学。我成年了耶，再过不久就可以到法定婚龄了。可以等等我嘛？

陈立农天性还算乐观，消息发出去，好几个小时没有收到回音，他还在自我安慰那人八成没有看到。直到一天过去，毕业典礼结束了，和各种或陌生或熟悉的同学合影，毕业照也拍完了，手机里的聊天记录仍旧停留在那句盲目勇敢的告白上。

晚上一个人在寝室里整理行李，陈立农在满室的寂静里和那个满脑袋负能量的自我妥协了。

立农你死定咯，立农你完蛋咯。陈立农你失恋喽。

陈立农只觉得嗓子哽了一下，下意识吸着气眨眨眼，一颗眼泪啪嗒一声砸在了他的手机屏幕上。那个人的头像在泪渍下变得模糊不清了。

屏幕暗下去，陈立农擦擦眼角，一仰身倒进了自己的床铺里。他长长呼出了一口气，因为想要努力把委屈和难过的情绪压下去，那口气颤抖得厉害。

陈立农你没有失恋。因为你的恋情从未来得及开始。

他闭着眼任由眼泪淌了一会儿，不知不觉睡着了。清醒时枕头上的泪渍都已经干了，陈立农想，他的爱情就像眼泪，是一个人的暗潮汹涌，是消失时的无声无息。

刚刚成年的男孩子似乎在一瞬间就感受到了苍老，人生大约就是挺过无数的不如意。

尤长靖和林彦俊在深夜时才回到寝室，瞧见陈立农红肿的眼睛，两个人下意识停下了聊天。陈立农在尤长靖关心自己时，磕磕绊绊地将原因推脱给了初夏季节里的花粉过敏。他太不擅长说谎，在尤长靖打算去其他寝室借过敏药时几乎要找不到理由拒绝。

最终还是林彦俊帮陈立农解了围：晚上不是要去毕业趴，路上再买就好了。

尤长靖下意识皱眉头：那种地方，带农农去不太好吧？

那种地方，指的是市内最大的一间混吧，单名一个厂字，却常被叫做大厂。

抑制剂还没有流入国内市场的时候，官方对酒吧、电影院之类的人流密集场所都有严格性别限制，酒吧根据顾客性别，被分为A吧和O吧。像大厂这样不分性别开放的混吧，几年前还别无二家，经营者自然是很有来头的。

近几年抑制剂普及，混吧也多了起来，然而生意最火的依旧是大厂，卡座两万起步的最低消费通常不是学生可以光顾得起的。特别的是，毕业季的时候，大厂卡座对成年在校生免费开放。71中最大的校园传说就是校董事会其实正是大厂的幕后注资人

尤长靖对于这样的机会自然是很心动的。然而很不巧，他的发情期将至，去大厂这种信息素含量可以冲爆量度计的地方无异于引火自焚。而作为一位更年长，更具社会经验的Omega，他对于陈立农的担忧不无原因。

小孩儿太纯了，几乎算得上有点傻。和大多数00后小孩儿一样，陈立农是个没有经历过发情热的Omega，抑制剂普及使他们不必遭遇分化期的发情热初体验，却也令很多人对于信息素的力量缺乏认知。像陈立农这样没有过性经验，乃至恋爱经验的Omega，在充斥着酒精和无数alpha信息素的环境里，若是陷入发情热，后果大概得用惨烈形容。

陈立农不想被小瞧，尤其是这一天。那个人总喜欢叫他小孩儿。小孩儿，快长大呀。小孩儿，快来找我呀。可是陈立农长大了，要去找他了，那个人却一言不发了。

我成年了。陈立农撇着嘴站起来，足足比尤长靖高出大半个脑袋，酒吧而已，有什么去不了的？而且我的发情期刚过去，你可以闻一下，没有味道了。

陈立农的话音刚落，林彦俊就倾身过来，鼻尖蹭过了他的耳廓。两个人交颈的动作保持了一会儿，林彦俊的鼻息温温热热拍打着陈立农耳下平坦的腺体部位。

确认了，没有味道。林彦俊抽身后笑了笑，陈立农则是忍不住抬手抚了一下立起汗毛的后颈。

那你们不要玩太晚哦，我一个人在寝室会怕。尤长靖皱皱鼻子同意了，又叮嘱，不要喝太多酒，尤其是农农。

放心啦，陈立农拍胸脯，我座右铭什么忘了吗？

你还有座右铭？林彦俊笑了一声，是什么？

人生可以喝酒，但不能被酒喝了。陈立农信誓旦旦。

02

头很痛。感觉要裂了。

揉着脑袋爬起身时，陈立农只觉得晕晕乎乎，想吐。他靠着一只纸箱坐正了身体，勉强将胸口的恶心感压下去后，才来得及疑惑为什么自己会靠着一只纸箱。

转着脑袋四下望望，不大的空间里类似的纸箱还有好几个，似乎是用来打包行李的，除了陈立农靠着的一只没有封，其余的都贴着胶带。开着口的纸箱里是一只枕头和折起来的被子，性冷淡灰，是他自己的。

陈立农想自己昨天是打包了行李没错，但并没有装箱啊。况且这个房间绝对不是他在台湾的家，一张李荣浩的专辑海报都没有贴。

陈立农起身，从房间游走进客厅，绞尽脑汁仍旧无法搜寻到相关记忆。他完全置身在一处陌生的房子里。头重脚轻地走了没几步，陈立农在一阵愈演愈烈的反胃里捂住嘴，下意识左转，正好一头冲进了卫生间。

扒着马桶干呕了好一会儿，胃袋里大约早已经空了。陈立农只吐出几口酸水，眼角在几番用力里熬得通红，脸色却是愈发得白，还挂了满额的冷汗。他微喘着起身去洗脸，在耳下隐隐的刺痛感里抬起头，微偏过下巴去瞧镜中人。

陈立农瞧见，他的耳下颈侧，腺体的部位，正微微肿胀，随着呼吸起伏，隐隐可见脉络跳动。

他被标记了。

陈立农急促地吸了一口气，一瞬间只觉得膝盖发软，幸而扶着洗手台才没有一头栽倒在地。

他被标记了。陈立农被这个事实炸得头晕目眩，脑袋愈发得疼了，嘶气的时候甚至伴随耳鸣。他扶着墙，拖沓着脚步回到客厅，将自己丢进了沙发里。

陈立农闭着眼，在一阵阵如浪潮般挥之不去的头痛里再次试图回想。

视野一片漆黑，是夜色。他想起来和林彦俊出了校门，走过那段路灯间隔过大的巷子时，夜色很浓。

他们没有左转往药店的方向。在陈立农支吾着开口时，林彦俊只漫不经心说，你不需要药的吧，反正又没有真的过敏。

之后就到了大厂。

音乐震得人心口也要作响，舞池里，卡座里，到处是扭动和嘈杂。在座的人里alpha居多，并且大多是陈立农见过却不甚熟悉的面孔。二十多人的卡座，一群人分作两拨喝酒游戏。有人在发扑克牌，陈立农随手接了，另一只手还端着啤酒，一个劲儿往嘴里灌。

他酒量其实不错的，啤酒的酒精度又太低。陈立农喝到打嗝，脑子却还是清醒得要命。

不一会儿，人群就开始爆发出声音，整齐划一，喇舌喇舌。闽南语，是要他接吻的意思，陈立农就眨巴着眼睛四处瞅，一个白毛中分的男生犹豫着把自己手里的牌亮了出来。

林彦俊的神色在黑灯瞎火里瞧不清楚：喂，不太好吧，他是Omega。声音不够大，完全被喇舌的催促盖过去了。

有人笑闹着推了一下白发的男生：磨蹭什么啊福西西，都是alpha有啥大不了的？

福西西僵着脸站起身，陈立农张着口眨眨眼，在身旁人的催促里只好也跟着起身。

他们俩被推挤着到了卡座边缘的空地里，身后是花枝招展的舞池，头顶是不断交替闪烁和旋转的彩色光线。

福西西挠了挠头，在别扭迈步靠近前只来得及说一句：我叫范丞丞。

而陈立农也只来得及说了一句哦，甚至没能做完自我介绍。他们俩各自被人一推，嘴唇就磕磕碰碰地贴在一起了。喇舌喇舌，一群人还在笑着叫着，范丞丞张开嘴探出了舌头，陈立农吞咽一下，和他用舌头打了个招呼，忍不住又吞咽了一下。

我叫陈立农。分开时，两个人都气喘吁吁。身侧还有人在吹口哨。

哈，范丞丞傻笑着摸黑去抓陈立农的手，抓到后摇了摇，你好。

你好。陈立农讷讷点头。

03

陈立农记不清福西西，啊不，范丞丞有没有咬过自己的脖子，有没有做出过标记一类的动作。不过，从口袋里摸出手机，又在通讯录里找出了范丞丞的联系方式后，他觉得八成是咬过了。

头痛，恶心，宿醉的不适持续了太久，陈立农有点儿怕。空荡荡的胃隐隐打着抽，陈立农觉出痛，却并没有饥饿感。他在头晕眼花和耳鸣里躺了好一阵子，最终给范丞丞打了电话。

喂，你好？范丞丞的声音比记忆中清晰，很干净，尾音带着点疑惑。

陈立农却在听闻那声音的瞬间感到鼻酸，恐慌突然从胃底升腾起来，他想电话另一端的人可能已经不记得自己了。怎么能那么随意地标记了别人，还什么都不记得了。陈立农想到了各种贴在电线杆上的小广告，想到那些所谓的无痛腺体修复，标记摘除，只觉得小腹都发凉了。

你好，我是陈立农。一开口声音完全是哑的，陈立农勉强维持住了正常语气，你……你是不是标记我了呀？

两个人约在学校外的奶茶店见面。

醒来的房间衣柜里挂着好几套陈立农的衣服，他来不及疑惑，找出简单的卫衣和牛仔裤换上了。皮带变紧了，陈立农低头摸了摸自己多了点肉的小腹，抿抿嘴后将皮带扣多松开了一格。

手机地图定位出这房子就在学校附近的小区里，陈立农乘电梯下楼，出楼门时忍不住皱起脸。阳光炽烈，仿佛一夜之间来到了夏天，气温相比前一天陡然上升了好多度。

范丞丞到得早一些，已经在店里等着了。他点了两杯草莓奶昔，见到白着脸缓步走近的陈立农时，连忙起身帮忙拉开了凳子。

两个人面对面沉默了好一阵子，陈立农低头喝奶昔，胃部因为冷意抗议抽搐，脑子却清醒很多。他在几分钟里理清了几点现实。

首先，需要确认范丞丞有没有标记自己，是临时标记还是永久标记。

其次，如果是永久标记……陈立农在又一阵突如其来的反胃感里捂着嘴干呕了两下。

你怎么了，不舒服吗？范丞丞皱眉头，问得疑惑，又有些担忧。

陈立农摆摆手：你是不是，标记过我了？

呃，我不太记得了。

陈立农欲哭无泪：怎么能不记得，拜托你再仔细回忆一下。

当时情况混乱，又喝了太多酒，范丞丞揉着脑袋，在努力回忆里一副痛苦表情，况且又过去了那么久……

那么久。陈立农要被气笑了，十几个小时而已，能有多久啦！

啊？范丞丞一脸懵。

啊什么？陈立农跟着懵。

范丞丞犹豫道：话说，那个……难道不是几个月之前的事吗？

不是昨晚吗？

我昨晚和Justin吃了一晚上鸡，连家门都没有出。范丞丞双手指天以示清白。

陈立农再次感到脑后的钝痛，他喘着气扶住了额头。

今天几号？

6月21号，怎么了？

陈立农只觉得嗡得一声，一阵耳鸣里眼前黑了一阵子，才逐渐又亮起来。桌对面的范丞丞正一脸担忧地在他的眼前摆着手，陈立农轻轻摇头，在晕眩里靠进椅背。6月21号，距离他记忆中的毕业日，已经过去了三个多月。

你没事吧？范丞丞语声犹豫，要不要去一下医院？

需要。陈立农点头，一只手在桌下抚上了自己的小腹。我要去医院。

04

陈立农猜想自己可能怀孕了。

他将自己清醒以来的经过对范丞丞复述了一遍，后者点点头，同意了他的猜想。

陈立农拿着在便利店买的验孕棒进了卫生间，出来后神色茫然。他把两道杠的验孕棒和写着使用说明的包装盒一起递给范丞丞：你看看，我是不是看错了？范丞丞捧着两样东西看了五分钟，摇摇头说，没看错。

那我是不是要做爸爸了？

两个人坐在候诊室的椅子里，范丞丞这么问道，语气很平直，瞧不出为人父的喜悦或惶恐。陈立农面无表情地点点头，对于当下的心境感到陌生。

电子屏幕上滚出了陈立农的名字和号码，两个人起身往诊室走。范丞丞在诊室门口犹豫了一下，终于还是跟着进去了。

医生给陈立农量了心跳血压，又让他躺去诊室内间的诊疗床上做B超检查。电子屏幕上黑白影像模糊着闪啊闪，医生全程沉默，两个刚成年的小孩儿也都不敢开口说话。

血压有点低，轻微脱水，医生回去桌旁写病历，在陈立农打算下床时摆摆手示意他不要动，头晕，耳鸣……你头疼吗，脑后的位置，疼不疼？瞧见陈立农一脸茫然，医生又折回来，一只手在他脑后摸了摸，摸到一块肿包。

脑震荡，短期记忆缺失。医生一边做结语，一边写病历，有轻微的早期流产症状，需要静养，还需要稳定的信息素环境。

你的alpha呢，有跟着一起来吗？医生再次抬头，望向满脸茫然的两个人。

陈立农觉得自己的头更晕了。

范丞丞叫了两辆的士送陈立农回家。

医生解释，陈立农的信息素水平很不稳定，很明显是在极端环境里缺乏alpha陪伴的状态。极端环境也很容易理解，脑震荡，失忆，娃他爸身份不明。

陈立农的腺体肿胀是在临时标记后的发炎导致。他的alpha在离开期间留下了临时标记，这本该起到稳定信息素的作用，突发状况里却反而弄巧成拙。被标记过的Omega通常不会对其他alpha的信息素产生反应，孕期内的陈立农却很是敏感，和范丞丞一个下午的短暂接触就已经加重了他的腺体发炎。

两个人回到陈立农并不熟悉的房子里，一个靠进沙发里，一个贴着玄关墙站，仍旧保持着慎重的距离。

我点了外卖，点了挺多东西的，你挑喜欢的吃，反胃的话就不要吃了。范丞丞在一阵沉默里犹豫开口，又接着说，我是不是不能做爸爸了？

那语气竟然透露出一丝落寞，陈立农不由有些失笑：你想做爸爸的话，还是可以去做啊。

但是不能做你孩子的爸爸了。范丞丞说。

陈立农无语了一会儿：对不起？

算了，没关系，不怪你。范丞丞叹气，是我自己没有把握好。

哈？

我那会儿不知道你是Omega。范丞丞小小声，小声到陈立农根本听不到。

05

大厂毕业趴那晚，陈立农活生生用啤酒将自己灌到了半醉。

他们在玩大陆的一种纸牌游戏，抽到8号牌的人才能去卫生间。Justin抽到了两张8，一脸嘚瑟地一手一张摇着，一边摇一边rap：谁的啤酒要喝不下，谁的膀胱快要爆炸，两张8，唷，厕所卡，要想听雨必须付出代价！peace唷！

小鬼在一边对着另罚10杯的代价大竖中指：我可去你妈的吧！押韵，唷！

陈立农跟着众人一起爆笑，笑完了意识到自己就是膀胱快要爆炸的那个。他起身一把从Justin手里抽走了一张牌：我去卫生间，回来受罚。又在众人目光里犹豫着摆了个rock手势，唷？

哄堂大笑。

林彦俊瞧着陈立农迅速远去的背影一愣，刚要起身抽走另一张，却被人捷足先登了。

蔡徐坤抽了卡，顺便推了一下正欲离席的Justin的脑门：未成年人不要乱跑，小心被赶出大厂。

Justin重重哼了一声，抱着两臂坐回位子里。林彦俊转头望过去，正逢Justin转过视线，小孩儿的眼神里竟透露出一股子惺惺相惜来。林彦俊心下无语，只干笑着转开了。

陈立农趴在卫生间的水池边吐得昏天暗地，一只手落上后背，在他耸动的肩胛骨边轻抚着。陈立农偏过头想要看看是谁，身体却无法掌握平衡，一转头就要向一旁倒。

那人扶住了他的肩膀，开口时是熟悉的声音。

小心一点。是蔡徐坤。

陈立农眨巴着眼睛站定，对眼前人笑一笑后又摇头：坤坤……唔，没事。我还……没有吐完。说完，捂着嘴转回身再次呕起来，这次却只是干呕，没能再吐出东西。

蔡徐坤扶他去洗手台漱口，陈立农浑身燥热，迷迷糊糊恨不得把脑袋都伸到水流底下，幸而被拦住了。蔡徐坤抱着他的大半个身子，几根手指试探性地摸去了陈立农的耳根处，指尖触到微凸的腺体后停留了一会儿。

你是Omega？蔡徐坤犹豫道。什么时候分化的？

重要吗？陈立农蹙着眉，一仰头避开了那触摸，不重要的吧。

陈立农不太像一个Omega。刚刚升入71中的高中部时，他15岁，那时候就已经能在身高上睥睨众人了。身高肩宽腿长，力气颇大，一度蝉联过校门口游戏厅的punch机记录。

15岁的陈立农还没有到分化的年纪，对于性别和恋爱的认知都懵懵懂懂。和大多数同龄人一样，陈立农在入学前就早已经听闻过蔡徐坤的名号，叱咤风云的学生会主席兼校草，仿佛与生俱来就是优秀一词的代言人。

那一年恶作剧之吻出了重置版，全网热播，陈立农跟着姐姐一起看。看剧的时候就觉得蔡徐坤好像江直树，自己没有袁湘琴那么笨，但要是能钓到江直树，他愿意做袁湘琴。

有人私下里做了校园最帅男生的投票，陈立农迫于室友林彦俊的威逼利诱，最终将自己那一票投给了冷面制霸。然而转个身，他改用小号登录，又去将票投给了蔡徐坤。

至于他自己，却是连名单也没登上。陈立农一向自觉man、帅、有型，遇到像蔡徐坤、林彦俊这样天赋异禀的长相，倒也不会觉得妒忌了。

蔡徐坤之于陈立农，始终是个偶像剧男主般的存在。是静默的仰望，无声的憧憬。

直到年末的时候，校园一年一度的庆春晚会，陈立农唱歌不错，又有身高优势，被选进了舞台剧组。排练时遇到饰演男主的蔡徐坤，第一次对话，虽然说的是台词，却也臊得面红耳赤。

狠心人啊，你的唇艳丽如玫瑰花瓣，你的眼明亮如璀璨星辰，你的身姿灵动如奔流泉水、浩荡清风，可是你的心，却为何如此坚硬冰冷，如铁如石？

陈立农软糯的台湾腔念不出那台词里的责难和悲痛，便只好去角落里一次又一次地练习。蔡徐坤结束了戏份后与他对词，很有耐心，在陈立农无数次的批驳里始终神情温润。

陈立农沉溺在那温柔里，哪想到初遇时的台词会是谶语。

那时候我以为你是个alpha。蔡徐坤的语声依旧很温和，说话时讨好似的用一只手摩挲着陈立农的后颈，你告白的时候，我很意外，我从没有考虑过喜欢同性。

你说当我是弟弟。陈立农为他补完了回忆里的后半句，现在就不是了么？

农农……

喜欢的话，应该是喜欢那个人，而不是他的性别。陈立农后退一步拨开了那只手，有人这么告诉过我，我觉得，他说得很对。

蔡徐坤叹气：我总需要一些缓冲的时间。

陈立农却是再次摇头：坤坤，你知道吗，如果告白的时候有一瞬间的犹豫，那或许是因为，你并不真的喜欢那个人。

也是那个人告诉你的？

对。陈立农的笑容看上去要哭了。

蔡徐坤轻抚他的脸颊：那么，那个人告白的时候，犹豫了吗？

陈立农的笑不见了。他拨开蔡徐坤的手，偏过头用一只手背遮住了眉目。好似看不见的眼泪，也就是不存在的了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

06  
   
陈立农第一次闻出蔡徐坤信息素的味道，是在大厂充斥着脂粉恶臭的厕所隔间里。曾经心心念念时，他幻想过很多，蔡徐坤那样好看的人，也许是玫瑰的味道，又或者是夏天刚至时校园小径上青草的香气。  
然而被推挤着紧贴墙壁，被探进卫衣下摆的手抚摸着腰腹时，充斥鼻间的却是一股子辛辣的味道。大约是是某种酒，带着海风的咸腥气，陈立农没来得及喝过。  
蔡徐坤实在不像他以为的那样淡然又冠冕。毕竟从来都是高高在上的Alpha，对被拒绝的滋味太过陌生，就更不愿意忍受。  
农农，你觉得我该犹豫吗？蔡徐坤用门齿研磨着那处微微凸起的腺体位置，这句话问得异常低沉。  
陈立农觉得褪软，即便不在发情期，Alpha刻意散发出的信息素却还是能够调起Omega臣服的天性。陈立农还是第一次这样清楚地感受到理智与身体之间的矛盾，羞耻、愤恨，夹杂着恐慌，令他一阵喘息，眼尾泛红。  
蔡徐坤轻咬上那只上下翻滚的喉结，舌尖抵着激烈跳动的脉搏描摹舔舐。陈立农试图推开他，不住颤抖的手却轻易地失力。蔡徐坤只一只手就攥住了他的两只手腕，陈立农一拳490的力气，在信息素的制衡里全都成了软弱。  
不要这样，我不想……陈立农偏头，不愿将腺体暴露在蔡徐坤的吻里，话音带着哭腔，透着惊慌和绝望。  
蔡徐坤轻扳他的下巴，令那视线对上自己的：不喜欢我吗，农农？  
不喜欢，陈立农蹙着眉摇头，你停下……我、我有喜欢的人了！  
蔡徐坤和那双带着湿气的下垂眼极近地对视了好一会儿，陈立农颤抖着呼吸，眼神里的坚定却没有摇晃。那眼神里没有喜欢和留恋，闪烁的水光只带着一副陌生的悚然。  
蔡徐坤深吸气，眨着眼收敛自己的气息，而后勉强勾勾唇角：对不起，我吓到你了？  
陈立农哽咽着吞咽了一下，摇了摇头，在蔡徐坤持续的注视里又不由地点头。  
我不知道……Omega会这样。陈立农问得茫然失措，为什么要这样？  
最初分化的时候，他曾一度窃喜，作为Omega，以后就能名正言顺和喜欢的人一起了。恋爱，结婚，还能为那人孕育子嗣，好似分化结束，未来美好的蓝图就能就此展开了。可是，却没有人告诉过他，Omega会意味着身不由己，会让人在最想强硬的时候却只能脆弱。  
尤长靖曾经在陈立农活蹦乱跳着度过第一次发情期时叹气。他要陈立农认真记录发情期的间隔，确认随身带抑制剂，还交代小孩儿或多或少要对来路不明的Alpha保持警惕。陈立农一度嘲笑，小只Omega才要担心被拉去小黑巷这这那那，像他力气那么大，短跑还次次满分，根本没在怕的。  
农农，我不会强迫你。蔡徐坤蹙着眉为他拨开脸颊边汗湿的碎发。  
陈立农忍不住后偏脑袋躲开那触碰。  
他觉得怕。  
   
陈立农微喘着摇摆了几下脑袋，在一阵燥热和干渴里睁开了眼睛。原本贴在他额上的手拿开了，床边的人起身去一旁为他倒了一杯水。  
房间里只亮着一盏小夜灯，昏黄的光线和浓浓的阴影勾勒出那人矮矮瘦瘦的轮廓剪影，瞧上去人畜无害。很安全。  
你发烧了，别碰额头，贴着退热贴的。金发的男孩子坐回床边，将一杯泡着柠檬片的温开水递向陈立农。  
你是……？陈立农慢吞吞喝水，贫瘠的记忆库里找不出面前人的相关讯息，他有些抱歉地做出补充，我好像磕到头了，不记得最近几个月的事情。  
我叫钱正昊。男孩子温和笑笑，笑容看上去很乖，我们原本不认识，现在认识了。坤哥找我来照顾你的。  
陈立农下意识望向门口，并不见蔡徐坤的影子。连原本还在这房子里，隔着一段距离陪他吃了晚饭的范丞丞也消失了。  
我是一个beta。钱正昊再次笑了笑，在一阵长久的沉默里等待陈立农自行领悟。  
陈立农皱着脸反应了好一会儿，病中一团浆糊般的脑子运转速度实在缓慢。他想起晚饭时和范丞丞对比记忆寻找线索。范丞丞提到过，那晚最后见到陈立农，就是他和蔡徐坤一起去了卫生间。  
蔡徐坤是不是把你怎么了？范丞丞瘪着嘴，回忆到那里后鸡腿都不愿意吃了。  
陈立农只觉得一仔细想那些经过和细节就脑仁儿疼，他只能扶着额摇头，一摇头又觉得胸口犯恶心，忍不住就晕晕乎乎半躺着靠进了沙发里。  
哎，你没事吧？范丞丞急得站起身，却又不敢靠近。  
我有点累，陈立农眼皮打架，我睡一下，就一下下。  
那么一闭眼，就到了现在。范丞丞消失了，蔡徐坤也未见人影。陈立农叹气，一只手轻轻揽住自己基本瞧不出形状的小腹。想到那里有一个小生命，他觉得心口有些发紧，却又分辨不出那感觉的来源究竟是恐慌还是欣喜。  
陈立农改不掉乐观的坏毛病。他总抱着丝希望，他的Alpha一定是个正直善良又体贴的人，否则记忆缺失的那几个月里，他早该在发愁要怎么拿掉肚子里的小东西了。  
陈立农皱着鼻子在空气里嗅了嗅，隐隐有一丝带着海风的酒气，很淡，却令他喉咙发痒，忍不住轻咳了几声。他在钱正昊关心地帮自己轻拍后背时笑了笑，呼吸平复后，语气淡淡的：坤坤他，也不是我的Alpha。  
说出这句话的感觉略微奇怪。有一丝遗憾，更多的却是庆幸和释然。  
   
7  
   
范丞丞在收拾了客厅的外卖餐盒后想去叫醒陈立农，沙发里的人却睡得很沉，一摇之后手腕从身侧掉到了地上，吓得范丞丞心头一跳，以为人死了。用手探一探鼻息才确定呼吸正常，只是气息却有些太热了。  
意识到陈立农开始发烧后，范丞丞赶紧给疑似娃他爸的蔡徐坤打电话，一边打一边往客厅外面退，心里直念着医生先前要他保持距离的嘱托。  
蔡徐坤在范丞丞的质问里答得含糊，不承认也不否认，赶过来的速度却是很快。到了之后见人在沙发里已经睡死过去了，瞪向范丞丞的视线里几乎燎着一股火光。  
蔡徐坤走近，想要将沙发里的人打横抱起运回房间，陈立农却在他靠近后蹙眉翻覆，一点没有配合的样子。  
范丞丞站在一旁哎呀了两声，看得特别着急。你别——你不是农农的Alpha吧？  
闭嘴。蔡徐坤再次瞪过去，瞪得范丞丞噤了声，先来帮忙！  
两个Alpha一个抬肩膀，一个抱腿，终于将一个不住挣扎喘息的超大只Omega运进了卧室。陈立农脸色潮红，眉梢处已经覆上了一层汗水，瞧上去难过得叫人不忍看。范丞丞连忙将还想帮他擦汗的蔡徐坤拉出了房间，又一反手把门关上了。  
你不是他的Alpha，不能靠太近！范丞丞疾言厉色，信息素会有影响的知不知道？农农现在情况很不好，得找到他的Alpha，不然还有可能会流产！  
他真的怀孕了？蔡徐坤蹙眉。  
你以为我逗你啊？我逗你干嘛，有意思吗？范丞丞急得一头汗，怎么办啊现在？  
你等等，安静。让我思考一会儿。蔡徐坤耙了一下头发，在走廊里来回踱步深思。  
思考出的结果就是给钱正昊打电话。  
钱正昊是和蔡徐坤同寝室的弟弟，一名beta，性格温吞乖巧，因为不善争取，在Alpha居多的表艺科里并不容易出头，幸而有蔡徐坤护佑提携，平时的汇报演出成绩总是不错的。这样的弟弟，对蔡徐坤的请求自然也是不会拒绝的。  
两个Alpha对钱正昊简单交代了陈立农的状况，又嘱咐他，如果人醒了，告诉陈立农不要慌，他们俩会去大厂调查，帮他找出那晚做下了那档子事的Alpha。孩子一定能保住。  
陈立农听到这里，忍不住撇着嘴角嗤嗤笑出声来。  
怎么了？钱正昊疑惑，几乎要以为陈立农烧昏了头。  
他们好像，已经默认我的Alpha是个大混球了。陈立农垂着眼皮靠坐在床头，精神不济里笑意却还是很纯粹，但是我却觉得，他们误会了耶。  
是因为，心灵感应吗？  
哈？  
钱正昊有些不好意思地摸摸鼻子：我听说，建立了链接的Alpha和Omega之间，会有一种奇妙的心灵感应。即使相隔很远，却能在一定程度上感知到对方的情绪波动。不知道是不是真的。  
是吗，我也不知道诶。陈立农低头，一只手轻轻按在自己的心口，那个人，会知道我失去了记忆吗？  
会知道他感到害怕吗？会知道他很渴望那份情感上的支持和陪伴吗？又或者，会不会觉得好笑，怎么会有人莫名其妙就把自己搞到失忆？  
你现在状态蛮好的，钱正昊将一只手轻轻按在了陈立农的手背上，也许是因为感知到了那个人的心情也不一定。  
诶，有道理哦。陈立农恍然抬头，笑得很灿烂。仿佛病容也要被那双黝黑眼睛里的光芒点亮了。  
钱正昊不由地因为那笑容有些晃神，随后也跟着提起嘴角。不用担心，那个人一定会赶回来的。  
因为你是他的Omega啊。  
   
陈立农虽然瞧上去精神不错，还能说说笑笑，持续的炎症和发烧却不是小问题。钱正昊陪他聊了一会儿，还是劝他躺下休息，保持体力。  
可是我刚睡醒。陈立农侧躺着，闻言轻轻噘起嘴，语气里恳求比不满多一点，能不能再陪我聊聊天？  
好啊，钱正昊笑笑，难得能从居高临下的角度摸一摸大个子的脑袋，我陪你聊到睡着。  
谢谢，兄弟，够义气。陈立农夸张地学武林人士抱拳，钱正昊被逗得偏头笑。  
其实，我一直有些好奇，作为Omega，是什么样的感觉？钱正昊在一阵安静后轻声道，我的父母，还有身边的大多数朋友都和我一样，是beta。像坤哥这样的Alpha我还认识几个，Omega却很少。而且……他犹犹豫豫。  
怎么了？陈立农在那犹豫里疑惑地眨巴眼睛。  
钱正昊觉得不好意思，又习惯性去摸鼻子：就是……虽然不认识，我还是见过Omega的，他们通常都，嗯，不知道怎么形容……  
我知道你想说什么啦，陈立农弯起眼睛，小只，漂亮，精致？没见过像我这么大只的对不对？  
钱正昊一边对对对地点头，一边跟着笑。  
哈哈我也是啦，陈立农笑得咳了两声，在钱正昊帮他抚后背时感激地沉了沉下巴，就……我也没有想到过我会是一个Omega。马上分化前的那段时间还在想，完蛋了啦，我以后是不是都只能做同性恋。  
你喜欢……坤哥？  
嗯？不是哦。陈立农抿抿嘴，难得现出羞赧的模样，那个时候，我喜欢的人，是一起长大的邻居。  
毕竟，表白被拒绝，难过到不想出门只想宅在家里打游戏的时候，都是他陪着我的嘛。那时候就在想，夭寿哦，我喜欢的都是同性，还是Alpha，我一定只能做同性恋了。  
钱正昊跟着笑笑，没有打断他。  
刚刚分化的时候，觉得很幸运，很开心，想要为他生孩子。陈立农闭着眼回忆，连害羞都忘了，不过据说生孩子很痛，后面就还是有犹豫的。  
一边说着，一只手不由得再次抚向了那小生命所在的位置，陈立农眉头耸了耸，现在体会到一点点，确实还满难过的诶。  
钱正昊摸向他的额头，退热贴已经被汗水打湿了，凉意散去，温温热热的。  
其实，做Omega真的还蛮辛苦的，有点惨。陈立农在钱正昊帮他换退热贴时轻轻喘气，瞧上去有些半梦半醒了，而且，蛮可怕的，当被信息素包围时，头脑会失去对身体的控制权，就只想要……只想要……被填满。  
陈立农呢喃着，喘息有些重。他在被子下轻轻翻覆，刚贴上的退热贴掉了。钱正昊尝试了几次重新贴，无奈陈立农不够配合，只好又轻摇着肩膀将人唤醒了。  
农农，你还好吗？  
啊？陈立农眼神朦胧，不好意思哦，我睡着了吗？  
没什么，你先不要动，我帮你重新贴一下退热贴。  
钱正昊的手腕悬在陈立农的口鼻处，滚烫的气息令他的汗毛竖起。陈立农的状况不太好，钱正昊有些体会到了他所说的，做Omega并不好受。陈立农的一只手始终覆在小腹上，那是出于对腹中生命的呵护而做出的习惯性动作。值得吗，钱正昊想。  
农农，如果那个人并不是你以为和期望的那样，要怎么办？钱正昊鬼使神差地提问道。  
陈立农扑扇着睫毛睁开了眼皮，两颗黑眼珠在高热里亮得惊人：那样啊，那样的话，我会把孩子拿掉吧。  
标记呢？钱正昊皱眉。  
腺体也拿掉。我会做个像你一样的beta。大不了就是同性恋嘛，喜欢一个人的话，喜欢的是他，而不是性别。  
说话的声音很轻，却很坚定。  
陈立农是他见过的，最大只的Omega，也是最勇敢的Omega了吧。钱正昊想，想到一半又忍不住摇头。  
不，是他见过的，最勇敢的人。男人。  
   
8  
   
第二天上午，当一宿没合眼的范丞丞和蔡徐坤开门进入房子时，两个人几乎是同时打了个激灵，而后就是各自吞咽着口水，心照不宣地对视了一眼。  
整个房子，完完全全地，被信息素填满了。是草莓牛奶的甜香，又混杂一股凉丝丝的，仿佛初雪的纯净味道。 陈立农的味道。  
卧室里打着瞌睡的钱正昊被电话震动吵醒，来电人是蔡徐坤，接起电话问他坤哥人在哪儿，答在客厅。钱正昊一脑袋问号，开门出去，两个高瘦的Alpha真的矗在客厅里，并且齐刷刷地神色怪异。  
怎么回事？钱正昊也不由得跟着紧张起来。  
你、你，你闻不出来吗？范丞丞几乎要语无伦次。  
蔡徐坤用胳膊怼了他一下：昊昊是beta。  
钱正昊更懵了：到底怎么了？  
蔡徐坤掩着面重重地叹息。  
陈立农发情了，并且来势汹汹。  
   
两个Alpha开着车往大厂去的路上，大部分时间在沉默中度过，沉默一阵子后，范丞丞还是忍不住问，你当时把农农怎么了？我看他对你信息素的反应比对我的大多了，但是，你也没把他怎么了啊。  
范丞丞左一句怎么了，又一句怎么了，听得蔡徐坤心下烦躁，简直想把他怎么了之后从副驾驶座上扔下去。  
然而要去找人，又不得不细细回忆那一晚在大厂的经过。蔡徐坤在烦躁里一脚将油门轰到最大，范丞丞面目扭曲地抓住了脑袋边的把手。  
你疯了吧！  
蔡徐坤想，那晚自己确实是有点疯。小孩儿怕是真的被吓坏了。  
陈立农紧闭起眼躲避他的触碰时，蔡徐坤怔了怔，先前的不甘和愤懑全都不见了，一颗心像是和陈立农的神情一样变得皱皱巴巴，每一道褶皱缝隙里都填满了酸涩和歉然。  
曾经想要捧在手心里疼爱呵护的弟弟，却因为他而体会到生而为Omega最大的不幸。  
同时又觉得难过。陈立农竟当真以为自己会去强迫他。  
蔡徐坤静默着退出隔间，在陈立农犹豫着跟出去后，他又退向洗手台，将出口的通道让出。两个人保持着距离，一前一后出了卫生间。  
陈立农走在前面，偶尔回头望一眼身后的蔡徐坤，又不好开口说什么。他方向感不好，其实根本不知道回去的路该走哪里。  
蔡徐坤却忍不住自嘲地笑笑，小孩儿防备得多么紧，连几步的距离也不愿让他跟着。他放慢了脚步，在光怪陆离里瞧着陈立农独自往前，渐行渐远。  
然而又忍不住皱眉，薄荷绿的身影怎么眼看着就往陌生的方向拐了。  
农农！  
蔡徐坤叫出声，在人挤人的舞池里奋力向前。然而音乐震天，几声嘶喊完全被盖过去了。  
蔡徐坤只能努力重新缩短两人间的距离，眼看着快要接近了，一个异常高大的身影却蓦然将人群里高出半个脑袋的陈立农挡了个严实。  
那人高得有些骇人，大长脸，五官冷峻，在电频射灯下面无表情地做了一串蟒蛇般的wave，瞧得蔡徐坤简直错不开眼。等到那人挪开，陈立农也跟着不见了踪影。  
按照蔡徐坤的说法，大厂一行，他们就是需要在群魔乱舞的舞池里找到最像妖怪的那一个。范丞丞难得可以用看智障的眼神回敬他。  
蔡徐坤回了他一个大大的白眼：我说真的，那个人的长相，很接近死亡笔记里的死神。身高也很高，至少在一米九以上。  
范丞丞啧了一声，信心大增：那应该挺好找的。  
Justin后来就忍不住嘲笑他们俩：福西西是个无敌毒奶，你不知道吗！  
两人在大厂晃荡了一整晚，并没有偶遇一米九，甚至去吧台之类地方询问时也没有得到什么线索。看上去一副社会人模样的一米九，似乎并不是蔡徐坤预想中的大厂熟客。  
被魔音灌耳一宿的两人疲惫地开车往回走，范丞丞抱着最后一丝希望去71中Alpha嗨浪群里发寻人启事：死亡笔记硫克，一米九，蛇形wave。  
在一串什么鬼，不认识，尼古拉斯凯奇……之后，小鬼的头像很淡然地回复：你找卜凡干啥？  
范丞丞：那个人叫卜凡？有联系方式吗？  
小鬼：隔壁学校的，有微博。[链接] 你自己去关注一下。  
范丞丞去关注了微博，卜凡最新一条动态是模特表演班去欧洲看秀兼走秀，一时间只觉得心如死灰。蔡徐坤说你丧什么，现在是可以丧的时候吗，先发个私信，问问他那天晚上到底什么情况。  
本以为陈立农的Alpha远在地球另一端已经可以算作最坏的情况了，两个人心事重重赶回去，在满室清冽的甜香里几乎要站立不稳。范丞丞哭丧脸，说这是墨菲效应，事情没有最坏只有更坏。  
他真的是个毒奶。  
   
卧室内辗转不定的陈立农被铃声吵醒了。他在难耐的燥热里起身，脑子整个是懵的，瞧见手机屏幕上显示着微信的视频请求，想也没想地就接了。  
瞧见屏幕里的景象，再晕的脑子也不由得清醒了几分。  
映入眼帘的首先是一段赤裸的腰腹和胸膛，而后是一张脸，细长的眼，丰厚的唇，一张完全陌生的脸，微勾的唇角漫着一股子慵懒和漫不经心。  
陈立农的视线却是在看那张脸后头的背景。  
一个裸体走过去，一群裸体走过去。清一色的高挑劲瘦，大鸟翱翔。  
陈立农忍不住咽口水，口干舌燥，后头湿湿痒痒。他还不晓得自己正处在发情的前兆里，只以为是因这画面动了歪心思，瞬间觉得羞愧难当。  
即便是高糊的视频通话分辨率，另一端的人也瞧出了陈立农的不对劲，那张脸上的潮红隐隐透着病色。  
弄弄？画面晃动一阵，背景成了一块白色，屏幕里的高级脸笑了笑。体谅一下啊，我在更衣室呢，模特嘛，都这么换衣服。  
模特。陈立农讷讷重复。他咬着唇靠进床头，后脑仍是顿顿地疼着，搜寻不出和模特有关的记忆。  
真不记得我了？那人仍是似笑非笑的模样，我是木子洋，你洋哥。我们开过房的啊？


	3. Chapter 3

09

木子洋斜靠在沙发里，看着酒吧侍者端着那杯情迷布拉格问是谁点的。问了一圈，坤音众人你看看我我瞅瞅你，没人作声。木子洋撇着嘴角笑了笑，手指点点台面为个子小小的beta解了围：我点的，放这儿吧。  
侍者按下眼神里的疑惑，将那杯海蓝色的特调酒放在了木子洋身前的桌面上。  
岳岳对着那杯布拉格啧了一声：弟弟都跑了，这酒谁喝？  
谁想喝就给谁喝，木子洋对着他扬扬下巴，语气里带着丝揶揄，你喝吗？  
去你的。岳岳用骰子一颗一颗砸他，不是我说啊洋哥，弟弟那脾气你又不是不知道，几句话的事情，你把人哄回来不就完了吗。  
你当我是你呢？木子洋把骰子往回丢。  
嘿——岳岳拉下了脸。  
不愧是咱洋哥，渣也要渣得名正言顺，头顶青天。董严磊嘿嘿笑了两声，把直起背的岳岳扯了回去，人家俩人的事儿，你瞎掺和什么啊老岳。来，喝酒喝酒。  
喝酒！立刻有人附议，管他几个人的事儿呢！  
反正肯定不止俩哈哈哈哈哈！  
木子洋嘁了一声，将手里剩余的一把骰子砸出去，砸了那几个看热闹不嫌事大的人一身。在沙发最边缘躺尸的卜凡被流弹砸中了，砸巴着嘴起身问几点了，弟弟呢，给我倒杯水。  
倒你一脸，岳岳隔空踹了一脚，你弟弟早跑了！  
跑了？跑哪儿去了？卜凡的大长脸立刻就皱起来了，着急上火的，大晚上的瞎跑什么，我找找去！说着就晃晃悠悠地站起了身，没等人劝，一米几的长腿一迈已经往舞池的方向去了。  
卜凡嘴上说着找弟弟，等到站到灯光和音乐底下，却只顾着摇头晃脑和随着节奏摆动身体。木子洋远远瞧了傻大个一眼，叹气：谁给他灌那么多的，没完了。  
没完的卜凡眼看着越晃越远，幸而他的个子实在是高，人挤到了舞池另一侧，那颗削尖了似的脑袋始终隐隐约约还能瞧得见，坤音几个人也就懒得去理他。木子洋瞥眼望一望桌上没有人碰过的布拉格，低头掏出手机开始翻通讯录。  
酒都倒好了，总不怕没有人喝。  
结果没等木子洋自个儿联系，人就给自动被拎到眼前来了。卜凡消失一阵子后兴高采烈地回来了，横着回来的，怀里半拖半抱着一个人：看看！看看！我把咱弟找回来了！  
陈立农就那么被卜凡勒着脖子拖到了木子洋面前。

刚被人一把圈进怀里时，陈立农还试图对卜凡讲道理。你认错人啦，我不是你弟弟。卜凡就去啪啪啪抽他的头顶：小没良心的，哥都不认了。赶紧走，回家！卜凡两手往陈立农腋下一抄，一个用力就把人抱起来了，直接扛上肩膀。陈立农在突然的双脚悬空里心惊肉跳，心想完蛋了，这一定就是尤长靖让他提防的那种alpha了。  
卜凡抱了一路，陈立农就挣扎了一路。最开始的认错人变成了救命啊，绑架啊！震耳欲聋的音乐声里，陈立农的声音难得引起了几个路人侧目，然而卜凡眉头一皱，一只手抽着陈立农的屁股狂骂：你咋这么皮呢弟弟，咋这么皮！侧目的路人连忙又将视线转开了。  
等到了舞池边上，两个人都没了力气，卜凡改抱为拖，陈立农被勒着脖子连气都喘不顺。出了一身汗，先前的酒意在惊惧里翻涌着，他只觉得胸口发潮，脑袋犯晕，整个人都不好了。  
董严磊眯眼在缭乱的灯光下端详那个面目陌生的弟弟：这怎么就是咱弟了？哪儿像了这？  
哪儿都像！卜凡一甩臂膀，陈立农基本算是被抛进了沙发里，皮痒欠揍的劲儿最像！  
陈立农在头晕目眩里撞进了一处硬邦邦的胸膛，腹部正好在沙发扶手上一硌，唔一声后忍不住就张口吐了出来。先前喝了一肚子啤酒，吐出的就是些又苦又臭的黄水。被撞的人哎哟一声，一只手粗暴地抓着陈立农的后衣领把人拎开了，开口时声音却挺温和，诶，你没事儿吧？  
我，想吐。陈立农苦巴巴回话，刚说完就被按着脑袋对上了一只垃圾桶。他难过地接着吐了一会儿，那人还好心地帮他拍了几下后背。  
你看看，不是咱弟是谁。俩人这么快不就又好上了！  
卜凡嘿嘿笑着坐去沙发另一头，对着相依坐在一处的两人挤眉弄眼。木子洋一只手帮陈立农拍背，另一只手抓住只抱枕朝卜凡的方向砸：你可真他妈会来事儿。  
等到陈立农摆摆手表示吐完了，木子洋把人扶正坐好了，这才低头去看自己胸口上一坨隐隐带着臭的湿迹。他捏着兰花指扯扯领口，啧了一声，怎么说，我这衬衫给你糟蹋成这样了，是不是得道个歉啊？  
陈立农原本歪着脑袋靠在沙发里喘气，这时候直起身，瞧瞧面前五官立体到有些冷漠的一张脸，又瞧瞧那处湿湿的布料，思维迟滞地眨巴眼：啊？  
来，我教教你。木子洋笑笑，端起一杯兑了绿茶的威士忌，抬手就往陈立农胸前倒，倒了1/3杯，薄荷绿的条纹卫衣上也泅出了一团湿迹。木子洋满意点点头，又去瞧小孩儿彻底懵逼的脸，你叫什么名字？  
陈立农。语气很呆。  
好。木子洋低头，真诚地面对那团湿，陈立农，我对你卫衣胸口被酒淋湿的这块布料道歉。对不起。说完了，他抬起头对着面前人做了个请的手势，到你了。  
陈立农不可置信了一会儿，呃了一声后问：你叫什么名字？  
木子洋。  
哦。陈立农低头，木子洋，我对你衬衫胸口被，被我的呕吐物淋湿的布料道歉。对不起。  
行吧，道歉接受了。没关系。  
木子洋做出一副勉为其难的模样，他又扯了扯领口，摇摇头后开始一颗一颗地解扣子。陈立农的视线无处可去，就只好看着木子洋的动作。  
木子洋衬衫下面没有穿打底背心，随着扣子一颗颗解开，胸膛到腹肌，白花花又紧实的皮肉就一点点呈现在眼前。最后一颗扣子解开，陈立农对着六块腹肌迟缓地眨巴眼，然后吞咽了一下。  
木子洋敞露着胸腹，大剌剌靠上沙发背：陈立农，你打哪儿来的？  
台湾。  
木子洋一愣，又笑，不是问你这个。刚把你拖过来的大个儿认错人了，我问你遇着他之前是从哪里过来的。  
哦哦。陈立农一阵害臊，我刚，我刚刚从卫生间过来的。  
……  
我不太记得回去的方向了。  
大厂一线牵，珍惜这段缘！一旁董严磊举着只康师傅绿茶的空瓶佯装K歌。  
木子洋倾身，越过陈立农抓起另一只抱枕砸过去。两人肩膀相贴了几秒，小孩儿的身体绷得紧紧的，颈侧透着一丝淡淡的甜。  
木子洋可以错过很多alpha，却绝不会认不出一个omega。他在抽身后淡淡一笑，急着回去吗？不急的话一起喝两杯。  
陈立农想到自己还欠Justin 10杯罚酒，也许算急的吧。可是回去的话，蔡徐坤一定也是在的，又觉得还是先不急了吧。考虑了一阵子，他抿着唇试探道，我可以喝绿茶吗？  
可以，木子洋耸肩，但是绿茶里都兑了威士忌。  
陈立农挫败了一会儿，最终还是在满口酸涩里妥协了。先前唱歌的高瘦男生十分殷勤地帮他盛酒，满满一杯，陈立农接过喝了一口，在泛着苦的辛辣里一张脸快要皱成一团。  
上头吗？董严磊哧哧笑，太上头就算了，喝那杯漱漱口，甜的。  
肠胃间一阵火烧火燎，陈立农摇摇脑袋，结合语境理解了上头的含义。他在平复一会儿后垂眼去瞧桌上那杯蓝色的鸡尾酒，看上去确实挺清爽的，他转向木子洋：我可以喝那个吗？  
木子洋丰润的，瞧上去软软的唇斜着抿出了一道笑意：没什么不可以的。  
陈立农很是感激，端起酒杯浅啜了一口，确实是甜的，还带着淡淡的薄荷味道。他在因为烈酒带来的干渴里径直灌下了大半杯，放回杯子时觉得不止肠胃，仿佛连带着身心也舒畅了。  
好喝，陈立农探出舌尖在唇间舔了舔，两眼弯弯，这个酒是什么名字呀？我回去推荐给朋友。  
情迷布拉格。木子洋回答他，又挑着眉毛笑笑，不好随便推荐给人的。

10  
情迷布拉格，得名于蛮久远的一部老电影，布拉格之恋，这名字里带着点灵肉交合的意思。除大名之外，此酒的俗称也不少，alpha的合欢酒，Omega的失身酒。百利甜酒做底，加了薄荷、百香果，以及催情剂。  
陈立农晃晃脑袋，在木子洋吐出那名字后，对自己脑子里忽然跳出的一段简介感到熟悉又陌生。  
我喝了失身酒？陈立农对着手机里的人提问，声音很震惊。但话刚一出口，他就觉得自己已经知道答案了。  
头晕，身体滚烫并且发软，小腹里泛起痒意，随着热度愈高，那痒也就愈发地无法忽视。等到真正意识到不对劲，后头早已经湿得一塌糊涂，全身上下的皮肤变得异常敏感，即便包裹在布料里，轻轻的一下摩擦就已经足以激荡起四散游走的战栗。  
此时的陈立农也已经意识到了后穴处不正常的湿痒，却不知道那是因为像碎片般逐渐在脑海中汇集出画面的回忆，还是因为，他再一次发情了。  
我喝了那杯酒。陈立农换了陈述句，在呼吸急促里语声有些磕绊，我、我发情了。  
想起我来了？画面里的木子洋轻轻歪过脑袋，这么久不联系，别是记恨上你洋哥了吧？  
我们去酒店，开房了？陈立农在纷繁的回忆里找不到出口。  
开了，我的名字。木子洋仍是柔柔的，仿佛对什么都不太在乎的音调。  
陈立农想起他挂在瘦瘦高高的人肩膀上，整具身体都陷在高热和骚痒里，木子洋偶尔轻咬他的后颈安抚，却收效甚微。陈立农在满是水汽的视野里瞧着木子洋拿出身份证登记，李振洋，身份证照片是一副好些年前流行过的非主流面貌。  
他像一只发了情的狗，敞着腿根就着木子洋笔直的一条腿上下磨动。太痒了，痒得陈立农整个人一阵一阵地打着哆嗦。木子洋正低头签字，被撩拨地有些气急，啧一声后恶狠狠抓了一把陈立农的屁股，牛仔布料已经泛着潮气：陈立农，你先消停点儿！  
我叫农农。陈立农趴在他的颈侧说话，一张口就是热气连连。  
农农。木子洋重复，声调不对，没有掌握台湾腔嗲意的精髓。  
农农！  
农儿。  
农农！  
弄弄。  
木子洋长长的胳膊一伸，陈立农整个人就被他圈进怀里。少年人的身板还未来得及长开，不够宽阔的肩膀抵着木子洋的胸膛一阵阵打着颤。陈立农的意识已经有些不清晰了，被半抱着带进电梯时，他仍在不断地扭动碾磨，整个人汗水淋漓，仿佛不久后就会彻底在木子洋的怀里化成一滩春水。水很甜，草莓味儿的。  
陈立农瞧着记忆中的那扇电梯门徐徐关上，感觉眼前都快要黑下去了。他的手掌习惯性地覆上小腹，一阵阵痒意里，那里似乎正跟着鼓鼓胀胀地搏动，又或者只是因为他的心实在跳得有些太快太急。  
我怀孕了。陈立农望着屏幕里的人，看着那张脸上的笑意在瞬间转作空白。  
他不会记得，也绝不会怀念这孩子诞生的过程了，陈立农想，那个孕育出新生命的不是他，是一个Omega，面目模糊，意识朦胧，和这世界上千千万万的，在发情时人尽可夫的Omega一个样。  
Omega的受孕源发于永久标记，一个alpha必须花费相当多的时间和精力，在Omega的生殖腔内成结并停留。一个由Omega所孕育的孩子绝不会是一个意外。但那也并不表明，造就了它的两个人就对此满怀希冀与期待了。  
至少木子洋的神色瞧上去和那情绪毫无关系。

木子洋带着陈立农去开房，进了房间后的第一件事是去洗澡。陈立农仿佛一只离不了树的无尾熊，两人黏黏糊糊地紧贴着进了浴室，木子洋自己的衣服还没有脱干净，反倒是先把少年人的衣物扒了个精光。  
陈立农的腰很软，肚皮上没有多余的肉，却也是软软的。他后腰两侧各有一个美人窝，在扭动着抻直了后背时更是明显。两个人啃着咬着站进水流底下，木子洋的手指玩味地在那腰窝里戳弄两下，陈立农嘶着气几乎要咳起来，整个人在一阵战栗里几乎要倒在他怀里。  
一个还从未被人碰过的Omega，浑身上下无处不是敏感带。  
陈立农迷迷糊糊地脑袋一个劲儿往木子洋的肩窝里钻，那里是alpha信息素最为浓郁的地方。木子洋的信息素是夹杂了草香的佛手柑，放在香水栏里就是经典的西普调，该是很高级的。然而陈立农不住嗅探的模样，只像饿极了的狗崽仓皇找奶。  
木子洋可挤不出奶，只能用唇舌将那小脑袋扳出来。陈立农的吻也是生疏的，没有什么技巧，木子洋的舌头长驱直入，他就只能唔啊着张口，好一阵子似乎连呼吸都忘了。  
即便在水流底下，木子洋也能摸出陈立农的温度实在滚烫，发情热来势汹汹。他试探着将一根手指探进陈立农的后穴，很轻易便滑进去了，Omega的肠肉噗嗤噗嗤地收缩和舒张着，内里炙热又湿滑，连基础的润滑都用不上。  
木子洋一边增加着手指保持扩张动作，一边在逐渐放缓的吻里低声道：弄弄，你可不要后悔。  
不后悔，我……我喜欢你，陈立农喘得厉害，说话时扬着头，长长的颈子上腺体和脉搏一起突突地跳，很喜欢你。他在那喜欢后头说了什么，叠声的，木子洋却没能听清。  
木子洋的手很大，手指瘦而长，四指并起来，进出得湍急又深入。他的中指堪堪能到达陈立农的敏感点，快速的顶弄里小孩儿忍不住用两手从后头抱住了他的肩膀，整个人被顶得一抖一抖时，他挺立的勃起也一下一下和木子洋硬邦邦抬头的地方撞击着，拍打着。  
陈立农呜咽着，嗓子眼儿里发出细细的仿佛狗崽般的哀叫声。他挂在木子洋身上，被几根手指操弄得欲仙欲死，忍不住便要叫。开了口，就又叫出了先前说过的名字。这一次不是叠字了，木子洋也听清了。总之叫的绝不是他。  
叫谁呢，喜欢的是谁，农儿？木子洋重重在那肠壁深处抠弄了两下，让喘息堵了陈立农的口，要叫也得叫我吧。叫洋哥。  
陈立农泪眼朦胧，却死活不改口。他叫一声旁人的名字，木子洋就着重抠弄一下，这么僵持了几分钟，陈立农径直被几根手指给操到了高潮，喷涌而出的精液全都窸窸窣窣地淋在了木子洋的小腹上。  
虽然那痕迹被水流一冲便瞧不见了，却还是让木子洋忍不住骂娘。陈立农将下巴搁在了他的肩窝里，一边呻吟，一边低低念着的还是意中人的名字。木子洋隐约觉得自己是被当成个人型跳蛋了，心下不禁还是泛起几分恼火。  
叫洋哥。木子洋坚持道，抽身去一旁给自己擦干，留陈立农靠在瓷质的淋浴间墙面上。  
痒……陈立农纾解了一次，在暂消的发情热里，神志难得清醒了一分。  
洋哥。  
痒痒？  
痒……木子洋啧了一声，真想挠你个小崽子。  
浴室外传来声响，木子洋听出那是自己的手机铃声。低头看了一眼胯下的帐篷，他迟疑一下，长腿一迈出了淋浴间。在陈立农的视线茫茫然追赶时，木子洋回身，勾起一侧唇角后将水温旋钮转了个角度。陈立农在感觉到冷水后迅速缩着肩膀跳开，再抬头时目光更清明了几分。  
叫洋哥。木子洋。木子洋满不在乎地在那灼灼的视线里围浴巾。  
木子洋。陈立农终于跟着叫了，尾音颤颤巍巍。  
木子洋从毛巾架上扯下另一张浴巾丢给他。陈立农围好后跟着他出门，几步走动里被开拓过的后穴仍在翕张，感觉到有温热的液体顺着腿缝往下淌，他在一阵羞耻里却还是止不住脚软。余光瞧见陈立农抬手想扶墙，木子洋抓住那手臂，将人扯进怀里后挟着走。  
电话铃锲而不舍，陈立农自个儿倒进床垫里，木子洋转头去玄关的衣柜摸外套找手机。  
电话是岳岳打的。有人听说了木子洋带着Omega来开房，这会儿正在坤音的小破宿舍里犯浑，放了话说他洋哥要是一小时内不见人，一衣柜的Gucci和D&G全给他裹一包袱支援贫困山区。  
你劝着点儿啊！木子洋咋舌。  
要是能劝得住我他妈还用给你打电话？哎哎，你赶紧回来，小弟改主意了，说要全烧了，这会儿正找打火机呢！  
木子洋掂量着岳岳的话应该不作假。那柜子衣服岳岳没少穿，真要被烧了，他指不定比自己还心疼。  
什么事儿啊这！  
木子洋挂了电话往回走，心里一阵可惜，满脑子的弹幕都是嘴边的红烧肉掉了，煮熟的鸭子飞了。然而对上陈立农的灼灼视线时，心下一跳，又觉得可能也犯不上可惜。小孩儿虽然在发情热里烧得眼角通红，那两颗黑到发亮的眼珠子里，戒备却是分毫不少。  
木子洋，陈立农喑哑着嗓子开口，神志出人意料地清醒，你不能对我那样。  
哪样？木子洋歪歪头，忍不住想笑。台湾小屁孩儿奶凶奶凶的。  
你不能标记我，不可以。  
怎么就不可以了？木子洋微挑眉，柑苔香的气息便似一张网般，要将香甜又天真的Omega牢牢包裹。  
床头的陈立农有些靠不住了，一阵呼吸急促里语声破碎：我、我有喜欢的人了。我不想……拜托你。  
发情的Omega如果得不到结合，后果很严重，你知不知道？  
抑制剂……陈立农吞咽着，在下体的湿痒里忍不住摩擦着双腿，膝盖耸动。他说着话，一串生理性的眼泪便自顾自滚落眼眶，给我抑制剂。求求你。  
陈立农的发情热显然已是卷土重来了，先前渐淡的甜香重又浓郁地逸散进空气里，木子洋站在玄关口，迟疑着没有再迈步走近。陈立农眼神里的乞求教人没法硬下心肠，然而木子洋低头，瞧见自己胯下原本渐消的帐篷已经迅速地重新支起了。  
手机屏幕一亮，岳岳的信息弹了出来。  
赶紧的！不然明天裸奔！！！  
操。心下狠狠地暗骂了一句，木子洋在一阵深呼吸后转头进了浴室。这家酒店的冷水是真的凉。

农儿，我……木子洋迟疑着开口，却久久未继续。  
忙活什么呢老梁，要谢幕了，赶紧的！  
不耐烦的画外音和一阵嘈杂打破了尴尬的大段沉默，木子洋嘶了一声，似是下定决心，转头朝一旁吼了一嗓子：凡子，你过来！  
嘛呢？忙着呢没看见？  
那人很是不满，却还是在一阵骂骂咧咧里乖乖入画了。大长脸，距离屏幕太近，初见堪称惊悚。  
农农！大长脸稍退后一点，看清了屏幕里的陈立农后满面惊喜，我正说回国后找你去呢！你怀孕了，真的假的？你要找该找我啊，找老梁算什么事儿啊？  
我，他……陈立农本就浑身燥热，在对面的大嗓门儿里只觉得头一阵阵晕，你是谁？  
卜凡凡。木子洋凉凉地替那人回答了，你自己说，好好说，那晚到底什么情况。该负责就负责。  
负责，该我的责那肯定得负啊是不是！卜凡凡豪气干云地拍胸脯，睡一晚喜当爹，这波不亏！  
木子洋沉默了一阵：……你确定知道喜当爹啥意思？


	4. Chapter 4

11

卜凡在大半夜被木子洋一杯水浇醒，说有个omega发情了，让他抓紧时间去买抑制剂。简直槽多无口，但实在是不吐不快。  
你会让一个发情圈儿用抑制剂解决？再说为啥让我买？卜凡先前在大厂喝大了，醒了也还是晕乎的，而且我他妈现在是在哪儿？  
酒店，木子洋一边说一边丢衣服给他，你这么大一坨，喝醉了指望谁把你抬回去？  
于是卜凡的关注重点迅速从omega抑制剂转到了这个酒店多少钱一晚！？一边咆哮一边还得手脚麻利地穿衣服下地，一步三晃地跟着木子洋出门。  
他洋哥把认识四年的大方在一晚上拿出来了，告诉卜凡说房费垫过了，只要他听话去买抑制剂就可以不用还。卜凡伸手要买药钱，在木子洋的一个瞪眼里乖乖把手缩回去了。两人走到酒店大堂门口，冷风一吹，卜凡清醒了几分，又忍不住说我要是把那omega就地办了，房费自己掏也不亏啊。  
木子洋就抻直了胳膊去抽他的脑袋：你他妈花钱找嫖呢你？！  
卜凡被骂得良心难得不安，不耐烦薅着头发说行了行了，向我洋哥学习，富强民主文明和谐！  
然而等到和木子洋在一个岔路口分道扬镳，转头进了24小时药店，卜凡在计生用品区晃过一圈，手里除了Omega抑制剂，还鬼使神差地多了一盒安全套。结账的时候，收银小哥扫着条码老偷眼看他，卜凡臊得凶神恶煞：咋的了，和媳妇儿吵架不行啊？  
不是……小哥清清嗓子，语气诚恳，这个是Beta用避孕套。您确定没有买错吗？  
卜凡继续凶神恶煞：想体验体验不行啊？  
成成，您自由地。  
卜凡清着嗓子保持面无表情出了药店，内心很凌乱。套子这种玩意儿他还真没自己买过，坤音模表班统共就那么几个老圈儿，一只手都数得过来，一个个都是人精，爬上他的床时扩张都差不多自己做好了，哪还能用得上自个儿去买作案工具。  
油腻老圈儿见多了，偶然遇上个发了情要死要活要抑制剂，就是不要来一发的，卜凡反倒被想尝鲜的念头撩拨得心痒痒。  
等拎着东西乘电梯，卜凡拿出安全套看使用说明，忍不住就我去了一声。合着beta不仅尺寸小，连生殖器构造都和alpha不一样，那啥上不长刺，难怪那么多不孕不育。卜凡心想这可咋整，真要用起来，还不得跟花洒似的，到时候不是避孕，而是自由播种去了。  
闹了一发乌龙，卜凡的歪心思也断得差不多了。在木子洋的房间门口掏房卡的时候，整个人福至心灵，是抱着普度众生的胸怀去的。然而房门刚一开，仿佛当头一闷棍，卜凡只觉得整个人都魔怔了。  
整个房间被一股香甜的奶味儿填满了，那味道太浓郁，几乎要甜到发齁。卜凡自然能想到那是Omega信息素的滋味。alpha的天性让他没法不翕张着鼻孔用力呼吸，那气息入了肺，顺着毛细血管和各种神经一阵噼里啪啦，比卜凡抽过的焦油含量最大的烟还要上头。关了门走到玄关口，卜凡感到两腿间触感不对，低头一瞧，牛仔裤的裆部早已经顶起了高高一团。  
房间里没有开灯，就着窗外透进的黯淡光线，能看到床上有一团黑影。卜凡摸着黑走近，闻出齁甜的味道愈发浓郁了。他的呼吸愈渐急促，几步走动里灯也懒得开，装着抑制剂的塑料袋抬手一甩，一边走着一边只忙着抖抖索索地解皮带拉裤链。  
不论是裆部还是脑子里，都憋得难受，憋得发了慌。木子洋的交代早被抛到了九霄云外，卜凡在黑暗里摸到隔着被子缩成一团的Omega，烫得仿佛摸到了一把火，而他自己就是捆干柴，天干物燥一点就着。  
卜凡粗手粗脚去掀被子时，Omega的声音微弱又慌张：谁，谁……你不是木子洋对不对，你不要，你不要碰我！软绵绵的有气无力的台湾腔，仿佛带着哭腔的尾音让卜凡满脑子的火烧得更旺了。  
乖啊，乖，小圈儿听话，卜凡柔声安慰，感觉自己很有些衣冠禽兽的意思，哥知道你难受，哥来帮你，乖啊。我就蹭蹭……外面蹭蹭，里面也蹭蹭。一边说着，一边去扒Omega的裤子，小孩儿手劲还挺大，他抓着裤腰拼死不撒手，卜凡一时竟没有扒下去。  
卜凡干脆整个人覆上去，一只大手不和裤子过不去了，转而摸索着抓住Omega的两只手想将人钳住。那手腕汗涔涔的，年轻的皮肤又细腻，滑得几乎不沾手，刚抓住就被人给挣开了。眼瞧着到了嘴边的骨头出乎意料得难啃，硌牙，卜凡近乎搏斗地和Omega僵持了一会儿，硬是没落得什么好。反而因为距离太近，信息素太浓，下边儿憋得要爆炸，一阵喘气后几乎要没力气了。  
嘿你个小圈儿还有点意思。卜凡又气又急又上火，一句话说得咬牙切齿。  
Omega也在喘气：我、我不叫小圈。我叫农农。  
好，农农，卜凡开始讲道理，我就问你，你憋不憋，啊？难不难受？你看看，你难受，我也难受，你就让我上一上怎么了？  
我不要，我……我要抑制剂。  
陈立农答得坚决，其实心下也是忐忑的。他能嗅出咫尺间alpha的味道，浓郁的海盐味，Omega的天性令他渴望臣服和被填满，但相比先前面对蔡徐坤，此时的陈立农却还能保持理智和掌握身体的控制权。也许眼前的alpha并不懂得该如何运用信息素，他猜想，但也只能是猜想，主动询问是绝不可能的。  
陈立农趁热打铁，接着道：你不能强迫我。不然我……我报警，你这样是强暴。  
卜凡我去了一声，脑瓜子疼，开口时啧个没完：你个圈儿怎么说话呢！我怎么就——一边说着一边顶着胯，翱翔的大鸟也不知道戳的是人家哪个部位——怎么就强奸了，啊？裤子都没脱怎么就强奸了？卜凡说到后头连自己都不信，他顶着顶着就不由得贴着带着热度的地方摩擦起来，最后一句强奸的音调听着很是淫邪。  
滚烫的物什摩擦着的是陈立农暴露在被子外的一截大腿，他打着摆子将腿往回缩，感觉卜凡贴着想继续，他连忙伸手去推。结果手伸出去，正称了衣冠禽兽的意，卜凡哎哟了一声，干脆捉住陈立农的手往自己的大鸟上放。  
陈立农一声低呼，想抽手，卜凡却是使了浑身力气，两人继续僵持，但那手终究还是贴在了火热的老二上。完全的皮肤相贴，卜凡已然把自个儿的下半身扒干净了。  
农农，农儿啊，卜凡连声哀求，我难受，真难受，你就帮我弄弄！一边说，一边带着陈立农的手上下撸动。  
陈立农是真的哭出了声，眼泪在黑暗里却瞧不真切：救、救命啊……强暴！强奸啊！  
要是在平常，听着这样的哭腔，卜凡得觉得自己的小心肝儿被人搁手里揉了一遭，再多气恼冷硬都要化作绕指柔。然而这种时候，却反而觉得被扇了一把风，心头火越烧越盛，叠着手撸动套弄的动作更是热切。  
强什么奸！什么五五六六七七八八的！我进都没进去，我就蹭蹭，怎么就强奸了！  
等到卜凡释放时，陈立农已经不再喊了，精液喷射在两人交叠的手上，陈立农一阵抖，在卜凡高潮失力时只仓皇地将自己的手抽回去，大概是又缩回了被子里。  
抑制剂，陈立农开口，嗓音嘶哑低沉。卜凡想打趣他喊了那么久，破喉咙四舍五入也算是来了，然而这念头稍一过脑子就觉得不合适。  
释放了一次，卜凡却没觉得尽兴，凑近嗅着Omega齁甜的奶味儿，他只觉得不够，还不够，想要更多。老祖宗说的，食髓知味，还没吃呢，哪能知道究竟是个什么滋味儿。  
你不是说要报警吗，说我强奸，卜凡顶着胯说话，能觉出下面的东西和自己的脑子一样魔怔了，又在蠢蠢欲动地想要抬头，他冲着Omega夜色里死白的一段肩膀哈气，凑上去轻咬了一口，行啊，那咱们俩耗着。看看到时候是谁先受不了。指不定还是你奸我呢。  
陈立农烧得难受，一阵羞愤里原本已经有些意识迷蒙了，耳鸣着躺了一会儿，却又突然被咬了一口，瞬间惊醒了。他惊厥般重重一颤，在卜凡还想靠近摩擦时反射性向一旁躲，挪动两下后肘下一空，整个人窜到了地板上。  
哎，农农，没事儿吧，摔疼没有！卜凡拍着床垫黏黏糊糊地说话，恶心自己也恶心别人，快上来，哥给你揉揉吹吹，痛痛飞飞！  
给我……给我抑制剂。陈立农语声断断续续，仿佛已经忍不了多久了。  
不行，那不行！说了耗着哪能反悔！  
卜凡打开了小夜灯，就着暖黄的光线，终于看清了Omega的长相。高高瘦瘦，娃娃脸，盘靓条顺，越看越喜欢。就是汗出得多了点儿，真想压在身底下把人从头到脚都舔舔干净。  
农农，依了凡哥，往后有我一口饭吃，你就绝对不会饿着！  
我，我不饿！陈立农伏在冰凉凉的木地板上喘了一会儿，摇晃着爬起身后却不是上床，而是半走半爬地转向卫生间。卜凡瞧着人冲进去，听见咔哒的落锁声时不觉得急，只是好笑。  
你整这一出，就太瞧不起你凡哥了啊农儿！卜凡靠上床头，扯着嗓子冲卫生间喊话，我都说了耗着，还能硬上吗！你要是觉得里面安全，你就呆着，随便！呆不住了就出来，凡哥怀抱永远敞开啊！热乎的！  
回应他的是哗啦啦的水流声。  
卜凡忍不住咂嘴，发情热要是能靠冷水浇熄了，哪来那么多意外怀孕，外头电线杆子上哪来那么多人流小广告。这小圈儿咋就这么死心眼儿呢！

12  
陈立农听到卜凡那句，这一趟我至少也能混个干爹当当吧，觉得脑袋又是晕又是疼。攥着手机的手指湿滑又无力，因为长久视频通话而发着热的设备就那么咣当一声砸在了地板上。陈立农忆起了他在大厂那晚发情时候的难受劲，和这会儿差不多，只是当下的头疼和恶心却是愈发严重了。  
客厅里还在制定应急对策的两个alpha听到了房里的声响，两人急忙冲进去，便瞧见陈立农伏在床侧喘气，整个人都浸泡在虚汗里。掉落在地上的手机还在发出声响，什么情况啊，农儿，听得见不，掉线了还是怎么的，这什么破WiFi啊！  
就是这个声音！蔡徐坤突然一拍手。  
啊？范丞丞迷茫地跟着他拍了一下手。  
蔡徐坤朝他翻眼球，小心翼翼贴着墙走，去捡手机，尽力和陈立农保持最大距离。  
两个人拿到手机后忧心忡忡退出房间，钱正昊已经贴心地去打水和浸湿毛巾了，蔡徐坤和范丞丞则是和屏幕另一头的两个人大眼对小眼。  
卜凡，蔡徐坤努力保持语气平静，大厂那晚你有没有标记农农？他现在情况很不好，需要他的alpha。  
没有啊！卜凡急得拍大腿，我刚不是说了吗，真没有！我进都没进去，一个个的怎么都不相信呢！

卫生间里水声哗哗地响了半个多小时，卜凡自个儿都要忍不住想动手解决了，估摸着里面的Omega总该服软了吧，他撇着外八膝盖姿势十分搞笑地下床去砸门。  
农儿啊，行了吧，别跟哥哥置气了啊！卜凡心急火燎，还得装得优哉游哉。里头的人不做声。  
你凡哥技术不错的呀，保证绝对不标记，当鸡立断拔屌无情！依旧不做声。  
咱们俩之间多一点信任，少一点折磨不好嘛？死一般的沉默。  
卜凡考虑着是不是该去发条微博问死心眼的发情圈儿不服软不打炮怎么办，急，在线等，原地来回踱了几步后改去百度，发情热症状后果。好大夫平台贴心给了答复：虚汗惊厥，严重时休克，抢救不及时致死。  
卜凡卧槽了一声，咣咣狂砸了一阵门之后，在持续的死寂里连声卧槽。农农，你答应一声，别吓你凡哥！我他妈要吓死了！  
里头终于传出一声半死不活的呻吟，卜凡只觉得满身虚汗，裆下展翅的大鸟都给活活吓蔫了。  
惹不起惹不起惹不起，卜凡作高飞老师挠头状，一阵碎碎念后去找抑制剂。也不指望着小圈儿能爬起来给他开门了，卜凡飞起一脚毁坏公物，进了卫生间后就瞧见陈立农水淋淋地缩成一团坐在淋浴间里，冷水开了太久，卫生间里的温度似乎都要比外头的低两度。卜凡不由得打了个寒颤。  
无视了两腿间贼心不死的大鸟，卜凡叹出一口气，关了水后跪在湿滑的地面上，抬手去摸Omega的脖颈。陈立农沾着水的睫毛颤抖得厉害，在这动静里却始终没能睁开眼睛，卜凡稍一使力，他就歪着身体倒进了人怀里。湿的，抖的，依旧是烫的。  
卜凡眯着眼看了一会儿针剂的使用说明，拇指摩挲着Omega的腺体位置，那里已经微微肿胀，连着血管跳得有些太急了，急得卜凡自个儿的心脏也跟着一阵突突。  
啧，傻兔子，死崽子，你个傻兔崽子，卜凡一边骂，一边深呼吸着稳定心态。他小心翼翼地将针头刺入腺体，推入抑制剂时连呼吸都不敢。Omega软在他怀里，不呻吟，也不抖了，除却烫手的温度就仿佛一个死人。卜凡拔了针，抱着人心里很是发慌，傻圈儿命都不要了吗？你凡哥的鸟恁吓人的啊！？  
陈立农气息微弱，却始终很急促，瞧着已是昏迷了。卜凡把他的湿衣服都扒了，骂骂咧咧地给人擦干，又打横抱出卫生间安置到了大床上。整个过程里，Omega甜腻腻的信息素都没有消退的迹象，即便卜凡用被子将人从头到脚裹了个严实，那没有边际的甜味儿还是再三地往他鼻孔里钻。  
卜凡看了抑制剂有效期，确认了没问题，却不晓得生效是个什么状态，漫长的折磨没有进度条，委实有些可怕。他守着发情的圈儿，却只能眼巴巴坐在一旁自我安慰，大鸟并不是很领情，叽叽歪歪地臌胀着持续坚挺。卜凡估摸着该轮到自己去卫生间锁门冲凉水了，转头一瞧后才悲伤地想起来门已经坏了。自个儿踹坏的。  
什么活啊这是！乐极生悲，欲哭无泪。  
突然响起的手机铃声简直是点亮了全世界黑暗的一道曙光。

范丞丞听卜凡叙述经过，一张脸皱起一点，再皱起一点，最后简直要皱成一张旧报纸。卜凡不去当段子手实在太可惜，每句描述都充满了画面感，范丞丞能设身处地地体会到他当时的绝望感。  
蔡徐坤相比之下就冷静得多，对重点始终抓得又紧又硬：有人找过去把农农带走了？谁？  
没存大名，卜凡知道情况紧急，也不敢废话了，应该是个外号，叫橘霸霸。  
好。蔡徐坤简单答了一声，立刻就把视频挂了，低头一阵操作，退出了微信界面去翻通讯录。  
诶？诶！？范丞丞急死了，会不会太草率了，万一还有什么没说到的怎么办？  
还能有什么？  
万一那个橘，橘什么也不是那个alpha呢？  
蔡徐坤找出了联络人，拨了号码后抬起头，视线冷冷地和范丞丞的对上了。你担心的是找错了人，还是没有找错？  
我……范丞丞吞咽了一下，却接不出话。  
抑制剂错过了使用时段的话，药力会减弱或失效。蔡徐坤转开视线，阐述事实时目光里的冷意只增不减，那种情况下，唯有通过永久标记来终止发情热。结合眼下的情形，你觉得还会有别的人选吗？  
范丞丞哑口无言。  
咔哒一声，电话接通了。  
喂，农农？和陈立农如出一辙的台湾腔，声线低沉，却带着未加掩饰的惊讶与喜悦。  
你是陈立农的alpha吗？蔡徐坤开口，为那惊喜浇上一桶冷水。

13  
热，湿，痒。但更为鲜明的，是恐慌。  
陈立农在国中时见识过一次百年难得一见的日全食，那会儿他正在操场跑道上原地高抬步，为之后的短跑测试做热身。突然有人喊了一句，来了来了，散落在操场各个角落的学生们便都瞪大着眼睛往天上望。  
陈立农也跟着望，最初是眯着眼的，太阳无边的光太亮，收进眼里是会痛的。然而不消一会儿，庞然的阴影便覆上去，像画片里演的天狗食月，一点一点将那些光和热都挡住了。等到光完全消失了，紧紧覆在眼球上的就只余一层黑暗。  
白天，没有人造灯光，黑暗漫无边际，就像要将全世界吞没。对于小小的，从未去过另一个半球的陈立农来说，他的世界确实被那黑暗吞没了。  
还好日食的时间并不会很长，那时的陈立农想，天要亮起来了吧。啊，亮起来了。  
没完没了，真的会结束吗，此时的陈立农想，真的好黑，真的会怕。  
为什么，要留下我一个人呢？陈立农在无边无际的炙热与恐慌里找不到出口。  
农农，一只手，轻轻地摩挲起他的后颈，掌根温热，对于高热的陈立农来说却已经算得上清凉。农农，熟悉的声音重复道，贴近了，湿热的触感舔舐着陈立农颈侧高高肿起的腺体。有人从背后将他环进了怀里，动作轻缓，怀抱熨帖，农农，不要怕。我在这里。不要怕。  
陈立农细细地喘着，眼皮很沉，在一只膝盖从后头顶入他的两腿间时，他吞咽着扭动身体，不自觉地抬臀，试图让湿痒的地方舒服几分。先前揽着陈立农肩膀的那只手摸索着滑向了他的腰侧，感觉到力度，陈立农扭动着配合提臀，他的睡裤被褪到了膝盖处。  
痒……很热。空气里的信息素逐渐浓郁，陈立农嗅出了熟悉的味道，虽然高热里混乱的大脑还来不及分辨，但那熟悉已经足够令他感到心安，甚至忍不住放软了语调，想要撒娇，想要埋怨，想要示弱，好难过……  
颈侧的腺体被轻咬了一口，酸疼，却又带着几丝快意，陈立农在湿吻一路向下时高扬起下巴，再开口时已经是哭腔了，难过得快要死了你知不知道？一边埋怨着，一只手还是不自觉抚上小腹，他努力平复着喘息，你这个……你这个烂人！我真的……  
真的什么，他却没能再说下去了。  
两瓣后臀被用力一扳，不断翕张的后穴被什么顶了一下，滚烫滑腻，令陈立农不由得倒吸了一口气。湿滑的触感耐心细致地舔舐过他的臀缝，停留在穴口处后，微涩的舌苔先是紧贴着那处皮肉和褶皱重重摩擦，而后舌尖微卷，在敏感缩动的息肉间冲撞不停。舔舐顶弄的频率很是快速，伴随着不断拍打在臀肉上的温热鼻息，让陈立农的喘息也跟着急促又断续。  
陈立农抽泣着，眼角滚烫，有泪珠滚落，而身下也早已淋漓地倾吐出了许多带着甜腥的淫液来。不间断的舔弄令他实在有些招架不住，整具身体好似过了电，呼吸也是持续的颤抖，渐渐地便感到窒息，头脑愈发得昏沉。  
农农？察觉出陈立农的身子一阵松懈，身后人在吞咽一下后沙哑出声。  
我……我真的难过，陈立农忍不住背过一只手，想要将手指往湿痒难耐的穴口内顶，却被握住了，他不由得抽泣着催促，快一点，拜托你……  
对不起，那人却在苦笑一下后突然道起歉来，我是个烂人。真的对不起。  
陈立农有些哑然，扑扇着睫毛想要张开眼，想要转身去瞧瞧对方表情，却在动作前再次被一把扣住了后臀。这次不再是舌头，而是手指，一而再再而三地增多，抽送得大开大阖，每一下顶弄都几乎要带得陈立农半个人向前一扑。  
不住收张的肠肉仿佛永远不知餍足，每每几根手指抽出，退至几欲抽离的距离时，穴口处被带得翻起的息肉便要噗嗤嗤着去纠缠吸附，迫不及待地求那手指再送进去，送得更深一些，更重一些。半透明的淫液起着泡，顺着臀缝不住流淌，淌至床垫上，和陈立农淋漓的汗水一同将织物染得湿而黏。  
农农……农农……低沉的声音在耳际回响着，陈立农却在长久的耳鸣里几乎辨不出词句，唯有自己的名字是清晰的。  
陈立农的抽泣化作了抽噎，变成了梗在嗓子眼儿里的细小气流，他呜咽着尖细地呼了一声，后头的肠肉绞紧了，前头直挺挺的东西一阵哆嗦，温热的精液抖抖索索地喷射出去，大多数都淋在了紧紧蜷缩在身前的大腿和膝盖上。  
释放的余韵里，耳鸣逐渐减弱了。陈立农终于能听得清除却自己的名字以外的词句了。  
真的喜欢你，农农。熟悉的气息重新溢满鼻腔，温热又克制地噬咬摩擦着他的腺体，和我，在一起。语声很轻，带着三分霸道，却有着七分不确定的恳求。  
陈立农平复呼吸，在蹙着眉张开眼前却是先开了口。  
林……林彦俊？  
是我，林彦俊吮了吮红红肿肿的腺体，在陈立农的一阵战栗里再次低声告白，这一次只有霸道，陈立农，我喜欢你。和我在一起。


	5. Chapter 5

14  
林彦俊到的时候，陈立农已经几近昏迷了。两个守在房间外的alpha在瞧见他时眼中都有火光跳动，却并没有说话，只沉默着为他开了门。室内空气早已经被甜腻的信息素填满了，那香气中央蜷缩着瑟瑟发着抖的陈立农，整个人缩成一团，却又在燥热里汗水淋漓。  
林彦俊在床侧坐下，却只敢试探般去轻触陈立农额际湿漉漉的刘海。指尖触到潮湿的额发，不自觉便轻贴上了那处烫手的皮肤，又忍不住想用指节帮他擦去汗水。陈立农在那触碰里不由得轻扬起头想要贴近，烧得起了皮的嘴唇忍不住微微开合，发出的只有虚弱的哈气声。  
林彦俊克制许久的呼吸终于还是乱了节拍。  
身陷发情热中的Omega对于触碰的渴望和迷恋是足以摧毁理智的。从生物学角度考虑，令Omega和alpha们无法自持的本因来自于短时间内的大量激素分泌，从而形成了强烈的性冲动与交合欲望，但这行为背后更深层次的原因，则是一种动物本能，是基因对其留存与传播的一种保护机制。  
当林彦俊贴近时，陈立农的所有反应都在验证着那些枯燥无味的生物学知识。性与爱，灵与肉，听上去本该是亲密无间的事物，其实完全可以海角天涯。  
陈立农也许是在找回几丝意识后嗅到了无比熟悉的味道，他还没有力气睁开眼睛，却已经在细碎地呻吟着了。他可怜巴巴地诉说着难过，所有的委屈都浸透在泪珠和汗水里，难过一阵后便要在亲密无间里发脾气：烂人，你这个烂人！断断续续，却还是坚持要骂出声来。  
那骂声便小得像是从天涯另一端传来的，那么远，让林彦俊所有的心酸像夏日里淅淅沥沥的雨水，即便携卷着雷电却也只能在窗外敲打。  
对不起，我是个烂人。林彦俊道着歉，将手指放进了陈立农的身体里，脑子里却也是想的与性全然无关的东西。

他想到陈立农的第一次分化，同样是发情热，却在抑制剂的作用里不显山不露水。  
小孩儿心大得简直吓人。分化后没几天后就是运动会，他手长脚长，一向是班上的田径主力，那一次也是报名包揽了所有的跑步类项目。分化成了一个Omega这件事，陈立农除了在初显发情症状时心慌慌地找过尤长靖，其余的对谁也没有透露。  
陈立农报名的最后一项是3000米的越野长跑，尤长靖在宿舍念他，说不该跑越野，运动太剧烈了，身体会受不了的。  
林彦俊翘着二郎腿躺在宿舍床上看书，转头看了一眼上午刚拿了短跑第一名，此时正在饥饿里埋头狂扒饭的陈立农，他啧了一声：确实受不了，跑完长跑之后他是不是该把便当盒也吃掉了。  
尤长靖的注意力很容易被转移：农农，你怎么又吃这么多！告诉过你运动之前要注意饮食的啦！  
陈立农连忙吞下最后一口饭，又灌下几口运动饮料：知道了，所以我还是可以去长跑咯？说完了，突然扬起一只胳膊，林彦俊！  
林彦俊再次放下书，瞧见陈立农动作后叹口气，一脸不情愿地跟着抬胳膊和他隔空hi five。意识到自己被96频道的两人联手带歪了思路的尤长靖气得脸颊都鼓了，只想用能实体化的白眼砸死他们。  
到了下午，陈立农被叫到名字打算从观众席去赛道，尤长靖还是一个劲儿叮嘱他不要逞能，坚持不住的话就不要跑全程。林彦俊跟着一脸严肃：对，要是中暑晕倒在赛场上，信不信我公主抱你去医务室？  
你根本抱不动我吧！陈立农一脸怀疑，嫌弃摆摆手后连跑带跳地去场上做热身，活脱脱一只大号野兔子。  
裁判哨响之后，陈立农一马当先冲在了前头，一度远远把其余选手甩下了小半圈。尤长靖从最初的一脸担忧变成了跟着小女生们一起喊农农加油，林彦俊就淡定许多，他知道陈立农虽然运动神经和爆发力很强，耐力却很是一般，身上连几块肌肉都没有，在这样的长跑比赛中是不能指望拿到什么好名次的。  
果然，跑过半程后陈立农的速度就逐渐慢下去了，接连被好几个选手超越，他干脆从慢跑改为了溜达，最后是彻底地成了竞走模式。等到慢悠悠抵着腹部走到了班级所在的看台边，陈立农弓着背走下了跑道，踉跄几步后抱着腹部在场边蹲下去了。  
林彦俊连忙跟着尤长靖拨开人群往场边跑。已经有前排的学生和教师上前关心了，陈立农在被问到哪里不舒服时只是咬着唇用力摇头，有人瞧他抱着肚子，问是不是胃痛，陈立农连忙嘶着气点头。  
林彦俊冲过去，瞧见小孩儿疼得脸色都白了，脑子一热当真要去公主抱，被关键时刻总是智商在线的尤长靖拖住了胳膊。两个人一同搀着陈立农去医务室，中途遇到了和小孩儿关系很好的学长，身高不太够的尤长靖立刻被替换下场了。  
到了医务室，虾米一般挂在林彦俊和学长胳膊上的陈立农被按在了病床上，即便林彦俊不太懂医理，也能看出他用力按着的犯疼部位不是胃部，是更靠下的位置。校医撩起陈立农的短袖，并着两根手指在他的小腹上摸索着按了几下，按到陈立农嗷地呼痛时，他眉头一皱，对另外几人说要不你们先回避一下。  
陈立农疼得满额虚汗，听到校医的话，一只手在空中乱抓几下，抓到了学长的胳膊。他可怜巴巴地撒娇：不要走，我、我会怕。又转头面对校医：他们可以留下的，没关系的。我室友也知道的。  
知道什么？尤长靖一脸的知情人表情，林彦俊觉得有点懵，还有点受伤，自己什么时候被从室友行列里排除了。转头看到学长也是一脸问号，他内心平衡了很多。  
于是几个好友都留在了医务室里，和陈立农一起听着校医宣布病情：轻度中暑，初分化后运动剧烈导致生殖腔异位，需要仰卧休息。两个alpha陷入死机，只有尤长靖问休息多久？医生答看情况，通常两三个小时，然后给陈立农开了葡萄糖和止疼药。  
你……林彦俊觉得自己舌头有些打结，农农，你是Omega？  
问这句时，脑袋里过山车般窜过了无数画面。夏天最热时候他们俩穿着沙滩裤裸着上半身在宿舍开黑的画面首当其冲，紧跟着的是无数次他坐在陈立农的侧边帮他念测试题答案，还有从小孩肩膀上方探过脑袋去一口吃掉他刚剥开包装纸的费列罗，冬天时藏着两颗雪球偷偷绕到陈立农背后，一把拍在他层层叠叠衣物下的脖颈上。那个时候，掌心下是覆着冰凉的热度，贴着他皮肤跳动的，除了陈立农在惊吓里突然提速的脉搏，还有着Omega尚未完全发育和凸起的腺体。  
陈立农是个Omega。  
林彦俊又对上了冰天雪地里陈立农亮晶晶的眼睛，小孩儿在突然的袭击里满面的惊讶与气恼，然而眼神中又藏不住相遇的喜悦。林彦俊，你这个烂人！陈立农那么大叫，然后哆嗦着从领子里掏着还没化完的雪球，追着林彦俊要拍在他的脖子上。等到他扒开林彦俊的大衣和帽子把手掌贴上去，雪早已经化了，那只带着凉气儿的手就按着林彦俊的脖颈不愿意离开了，陈立农趴在他的肩膀上，哈哈笑着推着他往寝室走。  
林彦俊心甘情愿地用自己的体温将那只手捂热了，因为在陈立农的笑里仿佛能瞧见春暖花开。在得知了陈立农是Omega的这一刻，春天确实来了。林彦俊抬手覆上自己的脖颈，觉得有些发热，微痒。  
我是……陈立农在问话里眼神躲闪，一张脸在疼痛里仍是微皱着的，瞧着令人根本不忍责怪，不是刻意隐瞒的。  
这么答话时，他只敢偷眼去瞧满面震惊的alpha。  
话是林彦俊开口问的，然而陈立农偷眼瞧着的，却并不是他。

15

和我去医院。林彦俊说，语气强硬。  
陈立农抱着只枕头靠在床头，闻言只是继续咬着下唇摇头。他仍处在发情热里，只是依靠着林彦俊身上的信息素和先前的释放得到了暂时的缓解，此刻神志还算是清醒的。摇头的拒绝也就显得很果断。  
林彦俊陷入一阵沉默，他知道陈立农不愿意去医院的原因。孕期Omega不能接受抑制剂注射，按照现在的状况，如果去了医院，医生在得知陈立农的alpha无法赶到的情况下，一定会在优先级里选择药物流产，而后为他注射抑制剂终止发情热。  
但正因为知道原因，他更受不了陈立农的拒绝：你自己都不要命的话，这个孩子要怎么活？出了这样的事，连孩子父亲都找不到， 你这样子坚持有什么意义？  
找到了的，陈立农努力平复着呼吸，找到了。  
陈立农吞咽了一下，空气里还残留着人工信息素的味道，然而已经很淡了。那味道与林彦俊身上的柑橘香气截然不同，两种信息素交叠，即便林彦俊刻意隐去了自己的味道，那气味也与记忆中的并不一致了。只是陈立农也许是太过想念，太过贪恋了，他的大脑同接收器一起选择了忽略和受骗。  
林彦俊使用了与那个人味道非常接近的人工信息素。他知道陈立农的alpha是谁。  
即使知道我也不会去找他。林彦俊冷笑一声，让你变成这个样子的人，我不会把你交给他的，陈立农，再也不会了。  
陈立农对大厂那一晚残留的记忆很破碎。酒精，发情热，以及近期碰撞造成的失忆，都是造成那记忆混乱又破碎的原因。  
意识到自己被标记时，他知道，那标记发生在大厂那一晚。当知道自己的腹中有一个小生命时，他确信了那标记是永久标记。  
他们说，你打电话给我了，陈立农闭起眼，一半是问林彦俊，一半是在逼问自己，但是那时候，我已经没有什么意识了。卜凡给了我抑制剂，也许已经太迟了吧。  
何止太迟，是要命得迟。林彦俊呼吸沉重，但拒绝出声为陈立农作出肯定回答。

林彦俊有过标记陈立农的机会。  
大厂那晚，陈立农去一趟卫生间后不见人影，林彦俊不放心，去酒吧后巷打电话。陈立农的号码无人接听，林彦俊便抱着丝他已经半醉着回去了的希望打给了宿舍的尤长靖。  
陈立农并没有回去学校，尤长靖的声音里不无担忧，又告诉林彦俊，农农的学长到寝室找过他，在知道他们去了大厂后又找过去了，也许快要到了。  
林彦俊挂断电话后在后巷站了一会儿，并不想回去被魔音灌耳，他就在叹口气后绕着墙根走，走去大厂前门。午夜钟声已经敲过了，大厂门口排队进场的队伍稀稀落落不剩下几人，林彦俊摸摸口袋，有烟，但是没火。  
他夹着香烟去找门口西装革履的保安借火，被嫌弃了：不是要充电宝就是借火的，当我这服务处呢？骂骂咧咧，还是挡着风帮林彦俊点了烟。林彦俊站在保安身侧瞧着队伍愈渐零落，排到一个个子高高的男生，他到了门口没进场，而是先给保安还了充电宝。  
充上电了嘛？保安热情得很敷衍。  
打着电话充的，没有充进去多少。男生笑得无奈。  
电话打通了吗？林彦俊出声，叫停了打算转头进场的学长，找到人了吗？  
学长回过身，瞧神色是对林彦俊有些印象的，但显然不够深，张张口叫不出名字。  
我是林彦俊，农农的室友，林彦俊扔掉烟头，低头碾灭了，他今晚有些喝多了，现在暂时找不到人。  
学长的眉头立刻皱起来了：他不喜欢喝酒的，嫌苦，怎么会喝多呢？  
谁知道，林彦俊耸肩，也许心情不好吧。  
至于陈立农怎么会心情不好，两个人并没有继续讨论。那时候的林彦俊还没有质问学长的立场，不愿也不屑于告诉那个人，毕业这一天陈立农的眼神里曾经盛着多少期待，而林彦俊只能站在一旁，看着那些期待如同满校园过季的樱花般谢了，落了，最后躺在尘埃里，只能任人踩踏。  
他们没有头绪地四处找人，大厂太闹腾，学长猜测农农一个人不会在里面呆太久，于是又去厂外的便利店和餐厅寻觅。陈立农的电话总是没有人接听，两颗心逐渐沉下去，学长开始絮絮叨叨地讲话。  
他说：我偷偷买了回国的机票，想要在毕业日给农农惊喜。没有想到航班会延误那么久。又说：一直关机，错过了立农的信息。小孩儿的动作太快，竟然没有给我率先表白的机会。叹气：我回了消息，他一定也没有看到吧。傻孩子，是不是难过了。  
林彦俊想，那又关他什么事呢。他宁愿只看到陈立农的一厢情愿就好。都是一厢情愿，他自己的也就不会显得那样孤独又狼狈。  
两人决定分开找，学长的手机快要没有电了，就由林彦俊负责持续播陈立农的号码，找到人后再互相联系。林彦俊播到后头几乎已经不抱希望了，踏着七彩祥云去英雄救美的总该是意中人，而他就只能坐在酒吧后巷的垃圾桶旁徒劳无功。  
等到真的播通了，林彦俊的内心难免有些个人英雄主义作祟。电话里的陌生人说陈立农发情了，报了酒店名和房间号，咋咋呼呼催促着赶紧的，谁知道破抑制剂到底顶不顶用！  
林彦俊挂断了电话后转头向酒店的方向跑。他并没有给学长打电话。  
赶到酒店房间，瞧见了甜味中央已然出气多进气少的陈立农，林彦俊只觉得脑子发懵，心脏彻底沉下去，听不到响动。  
一旁的大个Alpha已经两步窜去了门口，一副对这房间的信息素和发着情的陈立农都避之不及的模样：你就是圈儿惦记老久那人吧？我不管了，随你们怎么折腾吧，惹不起惹不起！说完了，退出房间，还顺手把房门带上了。  
林彦俊在满室的甜腻里呼吸沉重。他想起大个先前在电话里提到了抑制剂，再瞧床上显然仍深陷在发情热里的陈立农，小孩儿在那热度里脸色却是惨白的，呼吸微弱，是休克的势头。  
农农！林彦俊去拍他的脸，在陈立农随着那力度脑袋摆向一边时几乎要心脏停跳，听得到我说话吗陈立农！没什么反应，只余下温度灼人。  
林彦俊俯身去咬陈立农颈侧的腺体，一只手攀上他的后腰，逐渐向下，将手指送入omega湿黏的后穴。陈立农的情潮实在持续了太久，被手指操弄几下，前头便淅淅沥沥释放了一遭，但后穴湿滑的液体仍在持续分泌流淌着。  
林彦俊只得继续。他的老二也已经鼓胀地发疼了，却只坚持着用手，直到释放过几次后陈立农的气息才逐渐加重，整个人在那触摸里柔软地贴着林彦俊轻轻挣动，意识回归后喉间有了细细的呻吟。  
农农，林彦俊喑哑出声，在陈立农微喘着细声答嗯时只觉得小腹发疼。他并不是什么坐怀不乱的柳下惠，只是先前陈立农几近休克，提枪上阵与奸尸无异。林彦俊不希望自己后悔，更不希望陈立农后悔。  
我要标记你了，陈立农。林彦俊轻吻身下人的发梢，吻他颤抖的睫毛，一番解释，高热中的陈立农听不听得明白是他的事，但说不说，却是林彦俊自己的事。我要标记你，不是因为你是个omega，不是因为你在发情，而是因为我喜欢你。我喜欢你，陈立农。我要上你。  
陈立农仍旧闭着眼，他的喘息很重，闻言时眉头有微微地皱，嘴角却是翘的，无意识夹着林彦俊腰的两条腿膝盖一动，夹得更紧了。  
林彦俊觉得自己的心跳很快，喜悦，激动，又夹杂一股酸涩，说不清道不明的情绪，让他眼眶都要热了。他拔出手指，褪下自己的皮带和裤子，勃发的老二跳出来，贴着陈立农的臀缝磨蹭着，经络也跟着突突跳动。  
陈立农贪恋地用穴口碾磨着林彦俊高昂的欲望，他在一下一下抬臀里浑身颤抖，抖着睫毛张开眼，那眼里含着水光，视线并不清明。omega迷乱的神情里带着不加掩饰的甜蜜和迫切，仿佛他是个饥不择食的将死之人，将那老二吞进滚烫的身体里，便是极致快乐的唯一通途。  
林彦俊却在那茫然的快乐里感到一阵发慌，绝望是一阵电流，和欲望一起流淌过他的四肢百骸。  
你希望我标记你吗，陈立农？林彦俊逼迫着自己的最后一丝理智问得咬牙切齿。  
想，想要……陈立农不得章法地磨蹭，哭哭啼啼，操我，拜托……喜欢你，喜欢你啊。  
我是谁？  
彬……锐彬……陈立农张着眼，对林彦俊笑得很委屈，眼泪汩汩的，锐彬。锐彬。  
喜欢你啊，郑锐彬。  
求你了，标记我吧，锐彬。


End file.
